Speedy love
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Kara x Barry
1. Tone

"Please let me go" cried Kara, she was toed to a chair with cuffs she couldn't break and a chair she couldn't break

"I'm sorry sweetheart I can't do that" said Blackwire

"Why can't you" said Kara and Blackwire walked up to her and put his hand on her chin

"I can't do that until you carry our Child" said Blackwire

"I will nevertheless carry your child in fact I would die before that happens" said Kara

"And that would be why" asked Blackwire

"Because I'm in love" said Kara

"With me" said Blackwire

"Nope" said Kara

"Who" demanded Blackwire

"Why so you can kill him" said Kara

"No" said Blackwire

"Oh, well you can find out for yourself you've been stalking me for the last three weeks" said Kara

"It's the Flash isn't it" said Blackwire

"Yes" said Kara

And I take it since he has a girlfriend you love him but those feelings aren't in return" said Blackwire

"No, he loves me with every volt he has" said Kara

"What" said Blackwire

"In a lightning bolt there's one thousand volts" said Kara

"Is he willing to offer everything I am" asked Blackwire

"I-I don't know we haven't really talked about it" said Kara

"With me you can be definite that I am everything a family,power" said Blackwire

"But there's one thing you aren't offering me" said Kara

"And what would that be" asked Blackwire

"Love" said Kara

"I'll be back tomorrow and you better want to have my child" said Blackwire leaving the room and Kara just cried and thought about Barry and how much she missed him and then she heard something

"Kara" said Barry unclipping the handcuffs

"Barry" Kara said getting up and wrapping her arm around his neck and crying into his shoulder

"It's okay, I'm here" said Barry putting his hand on the back of her head and she nodded

"We should get going" said Barry and he phased them out of the building and headed towards her apartment

"What happened" asked Barry .

"He kidnapped me" said Kara

"I know that part Kara I mean when you were there" said Barry

"I begged him to let me go and he said no so I asked him why" said Kara

"And why wouldn't he let you go" said Barry

"He wanted to rape me so I would end up pregnant with his baby" said Kara watching Barry's eyes widen

"He- he wanted that to happen" said Barry

"Barry I never would have done it" said Kara

"I know" said Barry

"Then you must know that I love you" said Kara grabbing his hand and squeezing it a little

"I love you too" said Barry and they kissed


	2. Two

"Barry" said Kara

"Yeah" said Barry

"I've been thinking about something Blackwire said" said Kara

"He hurt you didn't he" said Barry

"No, Barry when I said I was in love he knew it was you but the Flash and he asked me if you were offering everything he was" said Kara

"What was he offering" asked Barry

"Family and power" said Kara

"And you told him that he wasn't offering love" said Barry and Kara nodded

"Barry I'm asking you if you're offering me love and maybe an eventual family" said Kara

"Of course I'm offering you those things Kara" said Barry

"I expected you to say that" said Kara

"Then why did you ask" said Barry

"I needed to be positive" said Kara

"Kara" said Barry sternly

"Because I-i don't know it's just Alex is in love and my mom was and most of my kryptonian family is dead except for Clark I guess I thought that if you could offer me those things that I'd finally be able to teach a child kryptonian things" said Kara and Barry grabbed her hand

"I would always offer you these things Kara I love you no matter what even if we were universes apart" said Barry and squeezed her hand a little

"Thank you Barry" said Kara

"For what" asked Barry

"Saving me" said Kara

"Anytime Babe, anytime" said Barry


	3. Three

"Hey Barry" said Cisco

"Hey" said Barry s

"What's up Bar" said Caitlin

"Nothing" said Barry

"How life Flash" said Cisco

"Okay, I guess" said Barry

"Are you positive" asked Caitlin

"Yeah, are you guys okay" asked Barry

"Yeah, what makes you think we aren't" asked Cisco nervously

"What's up guys" asked Barry

"We know Barry" Caitlin blurted out

"Dude chill" said Cisco

"About what" asked Barry

"You and that girl Kara" said Caitlin

"And what about me and Kara" asked Barry

"We know that you guys hooked up after you broke up with iris and that you love her and that she is your Girlfriend" said Caitlin

"Don't tell anybody else" said Barry

"We won't we promise" said Cisco

"You miss her don't ya" said Caitlin

"Dude no offence but cry me a river" said Cisco

"Don't listen to him I think it's sweet" said Caitlin

"Thanks" said Barry

"anyway tell me about her" asked Caitlin

"Well she's unbelievably beautiful, smart, loving, caring, kind, sweet" said Barry

"Go" said Caitlin

"What" said Barry

"Go see her we'll handle everything here" said Caitlin

"Thanks Caitlin" said Barry running to pack a bag full of clothes and came back and went to Kara's


	4. Four (missing)

It's been a couple days and Barry wasn't back yet and Kara was supposed to go to the DEO and she was going there now but Alex said there was someone there to see her and god she hoped it was Barry

"Hey guys what's up" asked Kara

"This man is here to see you" said Alex gesturing to Oliver

"Hey Oliver" said Kara

"Kara" said Oliver

"What's up" asked Kara

"I came here to see you" said Oliver

"Okay about what" asked Kara and Oliver looked down "Oliver tell me" she said

"Barry" said Oliver unable to look in her eyes

"What" asked Kara

"Listen I was the only one that volunteered to tell you because it's better than Iris or somebody and I was the only person who really knew about you guys" said Oliver

"Oliver what happened out there" asked Kara

"He didn't exactly die but he went in the speed force and none of the speedsters we've met can get him out" said Oliver

"There's no way, he's not gone he's gonna come back" said Kara

"And that's the reason I came to tell you" said Oliver with a sigh

"To tell me what" asked Kara

"He's not coming back Kara" said Oliver

"He's coming back I know he will, he always comes back" said Kara loudly but quieter at the end

"What's going with Kara" asked Winn

"Barry's dead and she won't accept it" said Alex

"Kara, listen to me I'm the only one who had the guts to tell you and because he told me to give you this" said Oliver handing her a piece of paper and she opened it

_Kara, _

_I love you with all of my heart and if you were here you'd know I had to this you are my one and only _

_And I wish it could have been different but it can't and maybe even one day I'll get out of the speedforce but I'm asking you with love to forgive me for not coming back to you, I love you Kara and I hope you never forget that you're my lightning rod _

_ \-- Barry _

At the end of the letter she was crying her eyes out and they all knew that she accepted that Barry was dead and he wasn't coming back and they all knew how much she loved him and it was beyond love it was true they always come back to each other and this time it wasn't going to happen


	5. Five (come back to me)

Kara has been laying on her bed for five days and she's only got up to get a drink every once in a while she's been smelling his clothes and she just wants him back and she knows it's never gonna happen and she was getting sick and tired of laying on the bed so yesterday she got up anand moved to the couch and every time she hears a noise she gets up and checks every room in the apartment and goes back to where she was laying and she's sleeping right now and she doesn't even hear someone walk up to her and pick her up and put her on the bed and rub her cheek with his thumb and then she jolts up because of a nightmare and realizes she's on the bed and she wasn't on the bed when she fell asleep and she looks to her side and sees him looking at her

"Barry" said Kara breathlessly

"Yeah" said Barry

"You're not here" said Kara

"Yeah I'm here" said Barry

"No, you're dead, you got stuck in the speedforce and everyone said that you were never coming back, you're not real" said Kara

"Trust me, I'm here" said Barry

"No, you're dead" said Kara

"No, I'm not dead I'm right here in the flesh" said Barry

"Stop messing with me, it hurts enough not to see him why do you have to torture me with his death" said Kara

"Look at me" said Barry and Kara looked at him and he kissed her "I told you I was here" he said

"Why didn't I believe you" said Kara and then before he could answer her she tackled him in a kiss

"I see you got the letter I gave to Oliver" said Barry

"I did" said Kara

"I'm sorry" said Barry

"For what" said Kara

"Leaving you" said Barry

"It's not a problem Barry, you came back to me and that's all that matters" said Kara

"It just bothered me, if I couldn't see you again so I pushed myself out of the speedforce" said Barry

"I'm not gonna lie to you Barry but I think I scared Oliver when I wouldn't accept that you're dead" said Kara

"Did I forget to tell you that crying women make Oliver uncomfortable" said Barry

"Really" said Kara

"Yep" said Barry

"Does anyone else know you're back yet" asked Kara

"No" Barry continued "are the nightmares getting better" he asked

"What nightmares" said Kara

"Kara, I know you have them" said Barry

"No they got worse" said Kara

"When" asked Barry and Kara looked at him and he knew it meant that they got worse when he disappeared but that left one question What are they about?

"Okay, What are they about" asked Barry

"They're normally about when you disappeared but I'm there and I watch you die and it only gets worse because then Clark dies and then I don't know what to do" said Kara

"Kara maybe I can help" said Barry

"You're already helping" said Kara

"How" asked Barry

"Just by being here with me" said Kara a minute passed and they were just laying down holding each other as if it was the last time they were ever going to see each other again

"I meant with the nightmares" said Barry

"You being by my side will help a little" said Kara

"What if you remember it's not true" said Barry

"We could do that or instead of sleeping I could enjoy the fact that you're not in the speedforce anymore and lay here next to you" said Kara

"I like that idea" said Barry then there was a knock at the door

"It's Alex" said Kara getting up and answering the door

"Hey Kara" said Alex

"Hey Alex" said Kara

"Can I come in" asked Alex

"No" said Kara

"Why" asked Alex

"I've moved on" said Kara

"Oh, Okay then I'll just be going" said Alex

"Bye" said Kara closing the door and going back into her room

"You've moved on I'm hurt" said Barry hurtfully

"I could never move on from you and you know that" said Kara getting back on the bed beside Barry

"Trust me I know because I'd die before I had to move on from you" said Barry rubbing her back


	6. Six

Kara has been laying on her bed for five days and she's only got up to get a drink every once in a while she's been smelling his clothes and she just wants him back and she knows it's never gonna happen and she was getting sick and tired of laying on the bed so yesterday she got up anand moved to the couch and every time she hears a noise she gets up and checks every room in the apartment and goes back to where she was laying and she's sleeping right now and she doesn't even hear someone walk up to her and pick her up and put her on the bed and rub her cheek with his thumb and then she jolts up because of a nightmare and realizes she's on the bed and she wasn't on the bed when she fell asleep and she looks to her side and sees him looking at her

"Barry" said Kara breathlessly

"Yeah" said Barry

"You're not here" said Kara

"Yeah I'm here" said Barry

"No, you're dead, you got stuck in the speedforce and everyone said that you were never coming back, you're not real" said Kara

"Trust me, I'm here" said Barry

"No, you're dead" said Kara

"No, I'm not dead I'm right here in the flesh" said Barry

"Stop messing with me, it hurts enough not to see him why do you have to torture me with his death" said Kara

"Look at me" said Barry and Kara looked at him and he kissed her "I told you I was here" he said

"Why didn't I believe you" said Kara and then before he could answer her she tackled him in a kiss

"I see you got the letter I gave to Oliver" said Barry

"I did" said Kara

"I'm sorry" said Barry

"For what" said Kara

"Leaving you" said Barry

"It's not a problem Barry, you came back to me and that's all that matters" said Kara

"It just bothered me, if I couldn't see you again so I pushed myself out of the speedforce" said Barry

"I'm not gonna lie to you Barry but I think I scared Oliver when I wouldn't accept that you're dead" said Kara

"Did I forget to tell you that crying women make Oliver uncomfortable" said Barry

"Really" said Kara

"Yep" said Barry

"Does anyone else know you're back yet" asked Kara

"No" Barry continued "are the nightmares getting better" he asked

"What nightmares" said Kara

"Kara, I know you have them" said Barry

"No they got worse" said Kara

"When" asked Barry and Kara looked at him and he knew it meant that they got worse when he disappeared but that left one question What are they about?

"Okay, What are they about" asked Barry

"They're normally about when you disappeared but I'm there and I watch you die and it only gets worse because then Clark dies and then I don't know what to do" said Kara

"Kara maybe I can help" said Barry

"You're already helping" said Kara

"How" asked Barry

"Just by being here with me" said Kara a minute passed and they were just laying down holding each other as if it was the last time they were ever going to see each other again

"I meant with the nightmares" said Barry

"You being by my side will help a little" said Kara

"What if you remember it's not true" said Barry

"We could do that or instead of sleeping I could enjoy the fact that you're not in the speedforce anymore and lay here next to you" said Kara

"I like that idea" said Barry then there was a knock at the door

"It's Alex" said Kara getting up and answering the door

"Hey Kara" said Alex

"Hey Alex" said Kara

"Can I come in" asked Alex

"No" said Kara

"Why" asked Alex

"I've moved on" said Kara

"Oh, Okay then I'll just be going" said Alex

"Bye" said Kara closing the door and going back into her room

"You've moved on I'm hurt" said Barry hurtfully

"I could never move on from you and you know that" said Kara getting back on the bed beside Barry

"Trust me I know because I'd die before I had to move on from you" said Barry rubbing her back


	7. Seven

Kara was sitting there waiting for Barry to wake up and every now and then she'd get bored of reading her book The Girl on The Train and she'd touch his hair and giggle at the fact that he wouldn't wake up at her touch and she actually loved it when she suprised him and this time will be the best, when he started to wake up she got closer to him and waited for him to open his eyes and she checked the clock and it was Four o'clock in the morning and then she remembered that she broke in to these people's house and she would apologize when everyone woke up and she watched him wake up and was met with his green eyes

"Kara" said Barry sleepily

"Hey" said Kara

"When did you get here" asked Barry

"I don't know like 12 o'clock" said Kara

"What time is it" asked Barry

"Four o'clock" said Kara

"Good" said Barry

"What" said Kara and she was pulled on the bed

"Shh" said Kara

"Why" said Barry

"You're Dad and step-mom and sister are sleeping" said Kara

"How do you know that" asked Barry

"Of course I used X-Ray vision before I broke in" said Kara

"You broke in" said Barry

"Everybody was sleeping it's not likely that I'd knock on the door someone would answer and then I'd say I'm your girlfriend and then they'll tell me where your room is and be up all night" said Kara

"That's true" Barry continued "anyway, I told you I was going to be home tomorrow" he said

"I know, I just didn't like it" said Kara

"Like what" asked Barry

"That half of the bed was empty and I missed you way too much" said Kara

"There's one problem though" said Barry

"What" asked Kara

"I can name all of the people that know about us and the ones that can" sand Barry

"Who" said Kara

"Joe knows, Cisco and Caitlin know, Harry can know and Jessie and Wally" said Barry

"What about Iris" said Kara

"Yeah she can't know" said Barry

"Why" asked Kara

"So it was three years ago and Iris and I were going out and you and Mon-el were going out and I can home one day and they were in bed together" said Barry

"Bastards" said Kara and Barry looked at her "what its not like I'm going to say it to their faces" she said

"I know and that's why you're so sweet" said Barry

"Thanks-" said Kara but was cut off because Barry kissed her

"I Lov-" said Barry and he was cut off by Kara kissing him

"And by the way before I told you it was four did you think that it was still yesterday" asked Kara

"Yes and that would be why I said I was going home tomorrow when it's today" said Barry

"I better get going" said Kara getting up

"What, why" asked Barry

"I told Alex that I would be at the DEO at six" said Kara

"Come on just call her and tell her you're going to be late" said Barry

"I love you" said Kara

"I love you but please just stay" Barry begged

"Barry spend the rest of the day with your family and I will see you later" said Kara giving him a quick kiss and then leaving and Barry just collapsed on his bed and sighed


	8. Eight

"Kara" said Barry "Kara" he said walking into the bedroom "Kara" he said _knocking _on the bathroom door and no one answered and he opened it and no one was inside so he went for a run around the city and came back and she could hear Kara getting out of her work clothes and he stood in front of the door (of the apartment not of the bedroom) and waited for her to come out of the bedroom and when she did the reaction was priceless

"Barry, what are you doing here, I thought you were gonna be with Joe until this afternoon" said Kara walking towards him

"I thought I'd come home early and see my lovely girlfriend" said Barry

"Aw and right now I see my lovely boyfriend" said Kara and Barry grabbed her by the wait and pulled her close and kissed her passionately

"You know what I missed the most while you were gone" said Kara

"I don't know" said Barry

"Your touch" said Kara

"You know what I missed about you" said Barry

"You" said Barry and then his face deformed and it turned out to be Mon-el

"You discust me" said Kara

"Come on Babe, just love me, like you love Barry" said Mon-el

"I don't love you and I never will" yelled Kara

"Why, because you love Barry or because you hate me" Mon-el yelled

"Because I love Barry and because you're a pervert and a pig" yelled Kara

"And that would make you not love me why" asked Mon-el

"That's it, get out" said Kara

"No" said Mon-el

"Get the hell out" yelled Kara

"Fine" said Mon-el walking out of the apartment and Kara got her Supergirl outfit on and went flying, she went to the woods to relieve stress and then she saw the familiar lightning trail

"Kara?" said Barry confused

"Wait, I'm going to ask you something only you know" said Kara

"Okay" said Barry still confused

"Why was I sent to earth" asked Kara

"To watch over your cousin Kal-el" said Barry and Kara walked over and hugged him "are you okay" asked Barry

"Oh yeah just a little stressed" said Kara

"How so" asked Barry

"Oh you know ex boyfriends being creepy pretending to be current boyfriends" said Kara

"Well, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Barry

"God, I missed you" said Kara breathing in his scent

"I missed you too" said Barry hugging her


	9. Nine

"Kara" said Barry "Kara" he said walking into the bedroom "Kara" he said _knocking _on the bathroom door and no one answered and he opened it and no one was inside so he went for a run around the city and came back and she could hear Kara getting out of her work clothes and he stood in front of the door (of the apartment not of the bedroom) and waited for her to come out of the bedroom and when she did the reaction was priceless

"Barry, what are you doing here, I thought you were gonna be with Joe until this afternoon" said Kara walking towards him

"I thought I'd come home early and see my lovely girlfriend" said Barry

"Aw and right now I see my lovely boyfriend" said Kara and Barry grabbed her by the wait and pulled her close and kissed her passionately

"You know what I missed the most while you were gone" said Kara

"I don't know" said Barry

"Your touch" said Kara

"You know what I missed about you" said Barry

"You" said Barry and then his face deformed and it turned out to be Mon-el

"You discust me" said Kara

"Come on Babe, just love me, like you love Barry" said Mon-el

"I don't love you and I never will" yelled Kara

"Why, because you love Barry or because you hate me" Mon-el yelled

"Because I love Barry and because you're a pervert and a pig" yelled Kara

"And that would make you not love me why" asked Mon-el

"That's it, get out" said Kara

"No" said Mon-el

"Get the hell out" yelled Kara

"Fine" said Mon-el walking out of the apartment and Kara got her Supergirl outfit on and went flying, she went to the woods to relieve stress and then she saw the familiar lightning trail

"Kara?" said Barry confused

"Wait, I'm going to ask you something only you know" said Kara

"Okay" said Barry still confused

"Why was I sent to earth" asked Kara

"To watch over your cousin Kal-el" said Barry and Kara walked over and hugged him "are you okay" asked Barry

"Oh yeah just a little stressed" said Kara

"How so" asked Barry

"Oh you know ex boyfriends being creepy pretending to be current boyfriends" said Kara

"Well, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Barry

"God, I missed you" said Kara breathing in his scent

"I missed you too" said Barry hugging her


End file.
